Changed for the Worse
by seveneightnine789
Summary: When Will refuses to comply with Jem's only cure, Tessa decides to make every moment for Jem memorable and happy. And the first step towards it is to throw him a party.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is a new story that I think is quite interesting. Please R&R!*****

Tessa

She knocked hard on Magnus Bane's door, and if Jem was here with her right now, he would have laughed at her for her efforts.

"Open up! I _know _you are in there, Mr. Bane! Open the damn door!" She knew it was unladylike, but it had to be done.

"Come in, Miss Gray," Magnus said. "What may be the problem?"

"I need to get a cure for Jem. Anything. His condition has been worsening, and no solution is being found. There has to be cure. There has to be!" 

"James Carstairs is in such a grave situation he cannot be helped." Magnus shrugged. She felt like slapping him. Something about his shrug wasn't right, though.

"Well, of course. Maybe there really isn't a cure. Or maybe there is a cure, and you are lying to me."

"Miss Gray-"

"I can quite easily distinguish truth and lies, Magnus Bane. You mustn't test me."

"You're correct, Miss Gray. There _is _a cure. But it is not proven to work."

"What is it, Mr. Bane?"

"You know William Herondale, am I correct?"

"Of course I know that bastard. What to it?"

"He... when he was little, about ten, he had opened a Pyxis box, containing demonic energies."

"And?" She had no idea about this. Will never did talk about his past.

"The demon energies overtook him, forcing him to kill his sister, Emma, and his dearest friend, Cecily. Before he could harm his parents, young William raced for the London Institute, demanding to be let in."

"Oh no, poor Will-"

"The only cure would be to transfer the demonic energies from William's body to James, since the other demonic energies would cancel out the addiction. But to transfer those energies... It is not even proven to be possible. And even so, the pressure of the demonic energies might end up killing James. William would not allow anyone else to carry his burden anyway, so it is completely pointless."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Magnus. If that is truly the only cure-"

"Which it is."

"Than I guess I have no other choice, now, do I?"

"I am afraid you don't, Miss Gray."

"I'll just have to talk to Will myself."

Will

A furious Tessa Gray stormed down his door, and did something so shocking William almost fell off his chair, which was something. 

"You god damned bastard!" she yelled. Uh oh. She found out, didn't she?

"I can explain, Tessa-"

"That's Miss Gray to you, Herondale!" She took his chair, and flipped it over.

"Whoa there, lady!" He fell to the floor, which was a cool marble.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. About. The. Damn. Cure?" Her voice held such venom that Will flinched.

"Er... I, I wanted to but..."

"But what, Herondale? ANSWER ME!" Her hair fell in wisps into his face as she lowered down upon him, and only the fierceness and anger in her eyes kept the smirk off his face.

"I didn't want James to deal with the crap that I deal with on a daily basis."

"So what you're telling me is that you'd rather have him _dead_ then have him suffer pain? He's already suffering!" 

"Suffering doesn't even describe it, Te-" he paused, "Ms Gray. Doesn't even _begin _to describe the... the _battles _in my body, it feels like I'm burning, getting run over by a horse, being boiled in demon blood and like I'm getting cut into a million pieces every second. I want to suicide, but I can't get myself to do it, because of Jem!"

"William, I-" Tessa started softly.

"Don't apologize. Just _don't_. It won't make a difference. You want him to feel that every second, than go ahead!" Will was fuming now. How dare she even _suggest_ that he transfer his madness to his brother?

"William-"

"Don't call me that. It's Mr. Herondale for you." Perhaps that was a bit harsh, but it was needed. Tessa can't get something through her head any other way. "And _that's _why I want you to stay away from me, do you understand? I have demons living inside of me, wanting to take over. But I won't let them win. For Jem."

"Very well, William. But you fail to understand that your aloofness only makes me more drawn to you, to understand you. Maybe I could help-"

"You _are _helping, Tessa. The demons draw to your light, perhaps due to the fact that you are part demon yourself. When they draw to you, I don't have to fight them. But they're sucking on your energy, Tessa. They'll kill you, and if that happens..." He walked off, not wanting to hear anything else, but Tessa managed to yell out something that threw him off balance.

"Who's Cecily, Will?"

Blood spurted out of his mouth. "Tessa! Will! Where are you?" he yelled. Jem needed his powder, his drug, but he was in no condition to get it.

"_Jem_?" Tessa said, as she raced and got him the silver box. "Jem, you'll be all right, you just have to take some of this, you'll be fine..." But she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Slowly, his vision became more clear, and Tessa's tears was the first thing he registered.

"Don't worry, Tessa. I'll be fine."

"For how long is this going to go on, James? This will end eventually."

"You think I haven't asked myself that? The truth is, all we can do is wait for it to come. And each moment is a gift, I suppose." That made her smile.

_Her smile gave him all the hope to fight, in reality,_ he thought, _but he wasn't going to tell her that._

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, come on, sit up," she said to him. He followed. She reached out her hand to touch his, and their skin brushed slightly...

_Boom!_ The door slammed open, and there stood the angelic devil, William Herondale. He was a flash of black and blue, literally. His eyes were turning a deadly black, and he had bruises all over his face.

"What happened?" Will asked him.

"I should be asking you that."

"Six-Fingered Nigel."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"And I didn't listen." His eyebrows twitched.

"That's not what really happened, is it, Herondale?" Tessa asked, and he noticed Will flinch.

"Did you not listen to what I just said, Miss Gray? Six-Fingered Nigel!" What was up with these two? Why the new formalities?

"I heard you, and I don't believe you. What's new?"

"Are you implying that you know more about my life than me?"

"No, Mr. _Herondale_, I am implying that you are lying!"

"It's verbal irony."

"I am implying that you are lying, not using _verbal irony_," Tessa replied icily. "Listen-"

"Listening is not something that I am used to, now, _is it_?"

"Than you better get used to it, Herondale, or I swear-"

"I swear what?"

"Ugh! Just answer the damn question."

"Tessa, you have been behaving quite unladylike lately," Will observed.

"It's not like you're a perfect gentlemen yourself, so I don't see what right you have to point that out."

"Ah, but I don't imply that I am a gentlemen in the first place."

"Don't sidetrack me, William, and answer me. Where were you?"

"I don't find it quite a necessity to inform you."

"Hello? Jem is still in the room, you know!" Jem said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, James," Tessa said.

"Jem, sorry."

"Thank you! I'm acknowledged."

"What were you two up to in here, huh Jem?" Will wiggled his eyebrows, changing the subject. He and Tessa blushed.

"I don't see why you need to know, William," Tessa replied.

"And I don't remember asking you to interrupt in our conversation."

"If it involves me, than I'm part of the conversation, Will-"

"Not again!" He put a hand up to his forehead, and ran his fingers through his now messy hair.

"_Anyway, _what were you two up to, huh?"

"You know, it's all a big scandal. Some kissing... maybe a little bit more..." Tessa teased. She winked at Jem, who turned red.

"Glad to know I'm rubbing off on our innocent James, eh?"

"He's anything but innocent, believe me." At that moment, Sophie raced in and saved him from replying.

"Mrs. Branwell wants all of you to come down for dinner. It's 8 in the evening."

"Thank you, Sophie," Jem said, and he and Tessa raced out the door, with William reluctantly following behind. 

Jessamine Lovelace hadn't always been so mean, so uncooperative. There had been a time in her life when she had been carefree, nice, even helpful. Then her parents died, and that changed her. For the worse, like it did to William. Death always has that impact on a person.

"Miss Lovelace, Mrs. Branwell has invited you down to dinner," Sophie said.

"Yes, Sophie. Tell her I'll be down in a minute." She studied her appearance in the mirror. After her mum's death, she had made it her wish to be perfect. To be the daughter she had always wished for.

Putting on one of her crimson red dresses, (for god only knows how good red and blond go together), and leaving her hair cascading down, she raced to dinner. Usually, she didn't even bother, but something felt special today. She would find out soon enough.

Taking a seat next to Henry, she took a spoon and studied herself like she usually did. Somehow, her eyes were the only ones who truly understood Jessie.

She fed on the tasty peas, although she missed Agatha's food. She had made everything, even broccoli, seem yummy. But she missed her mum's cooking the most.

"Hello, Jessie, I see you have made your way to dinner? Finally, you've stopped making Sophie do all that work," William said. And her peacefulness was gone in an instant.

"She's a _maid_, William. It's her job to work," Jessamine replied, not wanting to pick a fight. Not right now.

"Like it's your job to be a complete _wet blanket_ to everyone," repeating her line back to her face. That did it.

"It is not much different from your job, is it? Hanging around girls with loose morals? I assume it is only time till Tessa also becomes one of your _woman_, as you phrase it."

"Don't you dare-" William started, but was cut off by James.

"It seems, William, Tessa will need a little bit more_ protection_ from your ill intentions, no?" Jem said, attempting to lighten up the mood. It worked, because Jessie had a smile on her face, and Will's frown turned up on the corners.

"Of course, _Jem_ will be there to protect me, huh?" Tessa said, making Jem blush. What was she missing out on?

"Did something happen between you two?" Jessie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They say they're involved in some sort of scandal," William replied, smirking.

"Maybe we are, William, eh James?"

"Assume what you need to." But when Tessa turned to wink at Jessie, everything was clear. Of course! Tessa was playing with William. Although, there was no denying the affection for James in her eyes.

James hand found Tessa's under the table, which Jessamine observed. She was more observant then anyone gave her credit for.

Yet, even her observant gaze couldn't catch William's clenched fist under the table, nor the pain in his eyes. No, that was Charlotte.

"William," Charlotte said after dinner ended. "May I talk to you for a moment?" Her tone was polite enough, Will thought, but her glare was serious, perhaps even angry. He couldn't tell.

"What is it, Charlotte?" said Will, maintaining his façade.

"I saw your..." she seemed to be struggling for words, "Um, affection for our dear Tessa. Now, she is an honourable ally to the London Institute, and I would prefer it if you didn't do anything to make her leave."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind, Charlotte. Are we done here?"

"Not quite. I also don't want you hurting James in any way."

"Okay, I won't hurt James." He turned to leave, but Charlotte wasn't quite finished.

"I know about the cure, William. And James had better not die due to you."

William kicked and punched his door. Poor thing, it had been his punching bag for so long now that there were dentures on the normally white paint.

_Either give the madness, or let him die_, Magnus had said to him. _Should I give the madness? Should I let him face what I do everyday? Tessa's right in a way: he suffers either way, why not try and keep him alive?_

His insides started to boil over at that moment. The demons. He imagined pushing the lid of the box close. That always seemed to assist the situation at hand.

No. He won't bear this pain. He wouldn't let Jem bear it. Death is more... peaceful for him. If this is truly the only cure, though...

His door was thrown open, once more by Tessa.

But her face was twisted in pain this time, instead of anger. It truly distorted her features.

"Mr. Herondale, I'd like to talk to you. About James." What now?

"Go on."

"His condition has been worsening."

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. She rolled her blue-grey eyes.

"Yes, really. And I thought... Since there's no cure, why don't we make him happy for the rest of the time he's in the Institute?" This was interesting.

"By making him gulp down all the beer and whiskey he can possibly consume?" She ingored.

"Let's throw him a party. A ball, almost. And some violin players would be in order as well, for we all know how much James loves the violin."

"That's a great idea, Tessa," he began, "Only, things like this revolve around money. Money we don't have." A mischievous smile lit up Tessa's radiant face.

"Don't worry about that. What else is my skill for?"

**Well, that was the chapter. Please R&R! Let's say... five reviews till the next update! **

**Till next time, a teaser:**

**_James hand went around her waist, pulling her closer. Her breath got more and more ragged by the second, her heart skipping a beat. She could almost make out the muscles beneath his shirt._**

"_**Tessa," he began. **_

"_**Hm?" she asked him. His voice was soothing to her, almost like a melody. Yet, something felt off about it. It wasn't as reassuring.**_

"**_I-" And then there was a huge _boom!_ 'Probably one of Henry's inventions,' Tessa thought._ _Boy, how wrong she was._**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Since only two people reviewed, I wasn't going to upload at first. But then I realized that I love this story way too much to leave it hanging. **

**Also, a side-note: I loved the character of Jessamine, but she was only described as an airhead in Clockwork Angel. No one realized that she was just as vulnerable, just as fake as Will was. And the teaser from last chapter will be used for Chapter 3. Sorry! (:**

**So enjoy Jessamine and the story! :p*****

A headstrong lady with lush red hair up to her waist and clear green eyes stood in front of the customer, who was to pay her 50 pounds (50 pounds!) for her work.

"What were your thoughts when you passed away, Ms. Marine?" The girl searched the brain of the lady, Marine. Images raced through her mind, as if she were on some deathly fast carousel: extreme coughing and blood were the only things she saw at first. Then the ginger haired man sitting in front of her made an appearance, comforting and crying.

"I was thinking about how to comfort you," the voice escaped without her permission.

"Oh, that's very sweet, my dear Ms. Marine."

"Now, Mr. Harriet, please take care of yourself, for I am sure I wouldn't be pleased if you came back to Heaven without having lead a happy life. My death was most unfortunate, but your sorrows and pain would be more unfortunate indeed."

"Yes, my dear Ms. Marine. Did you love me? And might you happy in Heaven?"

"Of course, Mr. Harriet. Of course I did admire you. I am indeed incredibly happy in Heaven, although I do miss you quite a lot."

"That's all I wanted to know. Take care, my dear Ms. Marine."

"Of course, Mr. Harriet. Of course." This was Tessa Gray's third customer, who was very pleased to see his love happy, and gave the money instantly.

All this money would, of course, be spent on dear James party. He would be happy, she would make sure of that. And she would be happy as well.

"Fifty pounds, eh Tessa?" Will said from across the room. "I have seen so many beautiful woman, all due to you, _my dear Ms. Marine_," he imitated. Unless he ruined her happiness for good, which he probably would. Tessa just rolled her eyes and changed back to herself.

"That makes 150 pounds, right?"

"Yes."

"All right then, I am starting to get a bit dizzy from all the changing." 

"I am already imagining you falling on top of me, dizzy..." She struck him across the face, but lightly.

"Man!"

"I am a woman, William. Anyway, I think we need to do a couple more before we close for the day, eh?"

"Sure. I'll call the next ones in."

The man that walked in was a plump, fair man, with parted brown hair and a suit and tie. "_You_ change?"

"Yes, that would explain why I am in the shop. Now, who do you want me to change into?"

"Marianne Lanes," he said.

"Hand me an object owned by Marianne, Sir."

"There," he said, handing Tessa a sapphire necklace, which was immensely beautiful. She put it on, and she felt like she was going down a hill, on a chariot, without horses, with no way to stop the horrid images of torture in her head, that no doubt Marianne went through. She started to scream. Scream her head off, enough for Will to keep his hand around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ask-" she breathed, once she was finally calmed down. This was one of the worse ones. "Me. Something."

"Do you still love me?" Her head, covered in pain once more, searched for images of the man in front of her, and how he was related to the lady. Her husband. And she had wanted to run away from him. So no, she didn't love him. In her pain, she hadn't realized she had said the words out loud.

"_You_ bitch!" started the man. "How dare you, after all that I did for you-" She was struck across the face.

"You did nothing for me," Marianne replied calmly, and the words were forced out of her mouth.

It was just like that time with her impersonating Camille.

"Wrong!" He said. He struck her again, the pale skin that covered her face was becoming red from the hits.

"I am right, and you know it, Thomas!" She ducked her head to avoid another hit.

Will came in at that moment. She hadn't noticed him being gone until right now.

"You cannot touch the person, or you have to pay extra!" He took the money out and threw it at Will. "You also cannot harm the person! You have to pay all the money now!" He paid for the money. "Now OUT!" The man scurried out.

Tessa sighed in relief as she slipped back into herself, in her normal form. Her face still held the hits from the previous customer.

"How much money, Will?"

"This man just paid us 80 pounds, so... about 230 pounds. That should be enough."

"Thank god. If I had to change into one more person..."

"You would murder someone."

"Exactly."

"So, should we head home now?"

"Yes. And who should we be inviting?" Tessa asked Will, as they walked back towards the Institute.

"Charlotte's contacts, mainly. Magnus Bane, Camille, the Lightwoods, etc." 

"OK. So food won't be all that big of a problem. And then the theme..."

"Masquerade Ball?"

"Sure. Masquerade balls are fun." Will raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. A _ton _of fun. And we are going to have liquor there."

"Some, not too heavy. We're spending more money on the music." 

"But-"

"This is Jem's party, not yours, Will."

"True." They had reached the Institute by now, and Will opened the door for Tessa, since she couldn't open it herself (because she wasn't a Shadowhunter). "You go tell Jessamine about the ball. She'll love the idea."

"Of course she will, Will. What else will she use her dresses for?"

Jessamine Lovelace was looking out her window once more. She tried to imagine London without it's grey, haunting frame, that no matter how hard you tried, you could never look past. It was as if the fog, and gloomy clouds, the dull skies, were all part of the city itself. You could never get rid of it, and London wouldn't be the same without it.

She wondered what it would be like to live in New York, the place where Tessa used to live. She was lucky- at least she hadn't spent most of her life in the gloomiest city in history. Tessa described it such: a sunny place, filled with beautiful, lush parks and chariots, and no traffic, and a lot of factories. One of the parks was called Central Park, she remembered, and it was supposedly a lot like Hyde Park, but simply across the pond.

Maybe one day, when she was out of the Institute, out of the daily reminders of her mother's most dreaded nightmare- to have her daughter become a Shadowhunter, she would venture out to the states. Life would be easier there, where gossip wasn't so big a part of society as in London.

Perhaps Tessa and her would go together, and she wouldn't be so alone there, too. Tessa did to love New York. It would be nice to have her friend with her. She was the only friend Jessamine had ever had other then James, but Jem preferred the company of Will.

Will was a handsome boy, of course. She had been in love with him for the first few years he had rested at the Institute, but alas, this love was based merely on looks. Looks that he excelled in. He was a beautiful, broken toy though. A toy that neither wants to be played with, nor be left alone. He was something of a wonder, now.

The knock on her door was expected at about this time. "What is it, Sophie?" Jessamine said, wearing her mask once more.

"It's me, Tessa." 

"Come in," she said. Her voice displayed unpleasantness, but inside she was eager. "What is it, Tessa?"

"Jem has been dying."

"Yes. I know," she said slowly, and sadly.

"So, me and Will decided that we'll make him happy for the rest of the time he is at the Institute."

"By..."

"Doing what he wants with him, listening to him play, throwing him parties... In fact, we're throwing a party this Saturday."

"Really."

"Yes. And it will be a Masquerade Ball."

"That's spectacular. I am so excited, Tessa!"

"Jessamine, would you like to accompany me to a visit to the city? I am searching for a ball gown, and there is no one with better expertise to help me find a dress." Really? She was a good expertise? Aw. She felt flattered.

"Of course," she said happily. "Let's go!" So after some shopping around the squares, she finally settled on a crimson red gown, which had a satin bow and belt around the waist in gold. She also bought golden pins and ribbons and accessories for Tessa. Of course, it was a bit expensive, but no worries. Tessa was her friend.

"This dress is amazing, Jessamine. I haven't an idea how to thank you."

"No need. It was my pleasure, Tessa." The ride back was silent, and they were at the Institute in no time.

"Now, it's only till Saturday before we reach the ball, right Tessa?"

"Yes, Jessamine. Only until Saturday."

*****The end. More reviews= more chapters!*****


End file.
